Die siebzichsten Hungerspiele, Ginnifer (Part 1)
by bradpittbull
Summary: Die Geschichte der jungen Ginnifer in den Hungerspielen, mit ihrer Mentorin Johanna, ihren Rivalen und ihrem Tod.


Heulend wurde Ginnifer von ihrer Mutter aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Es war der Tag der Ernte. Wie jedes Jahr beweinte sie den Tod ihres festen Freundes, der einst in die Hungerspiele zusammen mit Johanna Mason zog und nicht mehr zurückkam. Sie lag nicht wie üblich auf ihrem verziertem Bett, welches ihr ihr Vater persönlich schuf und die eingravierten Schnitzereien von ihrer Mutter stammen, nein, sie lag nur mit einem dünnen Nachthemd bedeckt vor dem Kamin, auf dem Boden, zusammengekauert. Als ihre Mutter sie schließlich dazu überredete sich rechtzumachen und ein wenig zu frühstücken, torkelte der Rotschopf in ihr Zimmer, wo sich nur ein Regal voller Bücher, eine Leinwand, zum sehen der Hungerspiele, ihr Bett und ein Standspiegel befand. Auch die letzte Träne reibte sie sich aus den Augen und zog ihr Nachthemd aus, sodass sie splitterfasernackt war. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und beobachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie war dürr geworden, als Siebzehnjährige sollte sie bereits über 60 Kilogramm auf die Wage bringen. Nun ja, sie ist gerademal 1,75 groß, aber mit ihren 42 Kilogramm definitiv ein Untergewicht. Alles hat angefangen, als sie gesehen hat, wie ihr Freund, Harley, in den Spielen von einem Karriero zerstückelt würde. Gleich am zweitem Tage. Sie war Fünfzehn gewesen und für sie wurde alles zu viel. Suizidversuche, Hungerstreike, Selbstverletzungen, sie fiehl in tiefe Depressionen. Ihr langes fuchsfarbenes Haar schwebte fast auf ihrer nackten Haut, so verfiltzt war es. Muss an dem mangelndem Wasser liegen, da sie seit einer Woche sich nicht mehr duschen, gar sich die Haare waschen konnte. Sie holte unter ihrem Fichtenholzbett eine Kiste heraus, wo sich ihre Erntekleidung befand und suchte sich das Schönste heraus. Ein roséfarbenes mit Rosenmuster und Spaghettiträgern, knielang. Ihr Vater habe es am Bahnhof gekauft, als die Gewinner ihre Tournee auch in Distrikt 7 veranstalteten. Es war aus purer Seide. Für ihren Vater gab es nichts Wichtigeres als sein einziges Kind, Ginnifer, welche immer stets brav und schüchtern war. Keiner Fliege was zur Leide tat, das Mauerblümchen und gleichzeitig der Trauerkloß des Distrikts. Ginnifer trug unter ihrem Kleid nur ein Unterhöschen, denn es wurde ihr im Laufe der Jahre mittlerweile egal, ob man ihre Brüste erkennen konnte oder nicht. Die Proleten im Kapitol würden bestimmt entzückt sein, wenn man sie so sehen könnte. Am Frühstückstisch war alles angerichtet. Es gab gebratenen Speck, dazu Rührei und als eine Art Dessert hat Ginnifers Mutter Eierkuchen gebacken. Dazu frischgezapften Ahornsirup aus ihrem Garten. "Ginny, mein Liebling, sag mal, wie oft ist jetzt dein Name in der Glaskugel?", fragte ihre Mutter, Ophelia, eine stämmige ältere Frau mit rotgrauen Haar. Nicht besonders groß, aber eine liebevolle Mutter. Howard, ihr Vater schlug mit der Hand gegen den Holztisch. "Ophelia, jetzt mach das arme Kind nicht verrückt, das ist ihr vorletztes Jahr, sie sollte es lediglich entspannter angehen können. Aber bei deiner hitzigen Frage hat sie alles andere als einen freien Kopf!" Man hörte nur das Klirren der Gabel auf dem Boden, nach dem Aufprall von Howards Faust. "Ist ja gut", meinte Ophelia mit ihrer farbfrohen Stimme. Egal was sie sagt, es wird sich immer froh und munter anhören, generell verbreitet sie gute Laune, wenn sie den Raum betritt. Ginnifers Vater dagegen ist schon seit langem griesgrämig und das Einzige, was ihm über die Jahre treugeblieben ist, ist seine Tochter und seine Ehefrau. Ginnifer stand auf und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, band sich die Haare zu einem Dutt zusammen und ging mit ihren Eltern aus dem Haus, nachdem sie beiden einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Die Goodwins waren eine wohlhabende Familie. Zwar nicht so wohlhabend, dass sie im Kapitol Heim finden könnten, um Gottes Willen, aber in Distrikt 7 konnten sie sich fast alles leisten, sodass Ophelia nicht arbeiten musste. Nachdem Ginnifer von Friedenswächtern Blut abgenommen wurde, zuckte sie zusammen, reibte an der Stelle, wo die Nadel eingeführt wurde und stellte sich zu den Siebzehnjährigen. Ihre Eltern standen wahrscheinlich betend am Rande in der Hoffnung, dass nicht ihr Name, der ganze Fünf Male in der Glaskugel ist, hinausgefischt wird. Fancy, die Betreuerin für Distrikt 7 trat an das Mikrofon. Johanna Mason, Mentorin und Gewinnerin saß auf einem Holzstuhl im Hintergrund. Der Film wurde abgespielt, wo die Bewohner nochmals daran erinnert wurden, weshalb immer 23 Kinder zu Tode kommen müssen. Lächerlich. "Lady's first, würde ich mal sagen!", quiekte die diesmal lila gekleidete Frau aus dem Kapitol, die aussieht, als wäre sie ein pompöses Konditorenmeisterwerk. Sie führte ihre Hand in die Glaskugel und für Ginnifer wurden die Sekunden immer schwerer. "Ginnifer Goodwin!" laß die Plastikpuppe vor und fing an zu klatschen. "Irgendwelche Freiwillige?" Stille. "Wirklich niemand? Na dann, möchte ich euch die Tributin aus Distrikt 7 vorstellen, Ginnifer Goodwin!" Sie trat schließlich aus der Menge heraus. Ihre Eltern, sie weinten so laut, dass nicht einmal ein Hovercraft sie hätte übertönen können. Friedenswächter verhalfen dem Rotschopf auf die Holzbühne zu klettern und Fancy hatte schon den männlichen Tributen bestimmt. Er war klein, geschätzte zwölf Jahre alt. Niemals könnte er die Spiele gewinnen, genauso wenig wie sie. Sie reichten sich die Hand und verschwanden in der Residenz. Ginnifer umarmte ihre Eltern fest und küsste sie. "Alles wird wieder gut", log sie, als Friedenswächter ihre Eltern von ihr trennten. Es war bereits zu spät, ihr Urteil ist gefallen, doch das fiehl ihr erst auf, als sie in den Zug stieg, der in's Kapitol fährt. "Ey, Pumuckl", eine raue Frauenstimme begrüßte sie von hinten. Es war Johanna Mason. "Morgen rede ich ein Wörtchen mit dir. Leg' dich erstmal schlafen. Denn in der Arena wirst du das nicht immer können." Verdammt, dachte sich Ginnifer und ließ sich in ihrem Abteil nieder. Ohne irgendwas auszuziehen legte sie auf ihr Bett und schlief ein. Oh, wieso nur sie. "Aufwachen!", brüllte Johanna Mason, Mentorin von 7, in Ginnifers Schlafzimmer. "Wach endlich auf, verdammt nochmal, du faules Gör'!" Johanna schritt wütend aus dem Abteil und der Rotschopf machte sich auf. Sie hatte gehofft, aufzuwachen, zu Hause, in ihrem feinem Holzbett, geweckt von dem Geruch frischgemachter Spiegeleier und den Gesang ihrer Mutter Ophelia. Aber nein, im Gegenteil. Sie war schon in der Phase der Spiele. Ginnifer sah auf ihr Kleid und bemerkt, dass sie es gar nicht zum Schlaf wechselte, also schaute sie in allen Schubladen nach und sieh an, eine rote Bluse mit einer schwarzen Hose aus Satin. Ginnifer seufzte. All diese Sachen stammen aus dem Kapitol. Nur das Holz der kleinen Kommode stammt von ihrem Heim. Niemand hat sich bereiterklärt, sie zu retten, genausowenig wie den kleinen Jungen, der vor Johanna ganz vernächlässigt wurde. Er hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Genauso wenig wie Ginnifer. Als sie klein war wurde sie von ihrem Vater Howard manchmal zum Holfällen mitgenommen. Sie bekam eine kleine Axt...eine Axt!, leuchtete es ihr ein. Sie wusste, wie man mit einer Axt umgeht, sie hatte als die Hoffnung, nicht die Erste zu sein, die von den Tributen scheidet. Aber woran dachte sie denn? Daran, dass andere Kinder sterben mussen, nur damit sie überlebt? So sollte es nicht enden. Ginnifer wischte sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht, nachdem sie einmal blinzelte. "Doch komm schon!", hörte sie Johanna brüllen. Ginnifer zog sich um und ging zu ihrer Mentorin in den Esssaal. "Setzen", Johanna deutete auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Das Mädchen zog ihn erst hinaus und setzte sich dann. "Der Kleine geht am ersten Tag drauf", erzählte sie emotionskalt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. "Da muss ich mir nicht die Mühe machen, aber du, Pumuckl." - "Ginnifer", demonstrierte die Tributin. "Wie auch immer. Du hättest eine Chance. Du bist groß. Das ist gut. Du bist dünn, das ist nicht so gut, lässt sich aber, sobald wir im Kapitol sind, schnell ändern. Friss' so viel wie du nur kannst. In der Arena gibt's keinen Bäcker und keinen Tante Emma Laden, wo du dir deine Milch kaufen kannst. Dein ganzes Leben hängt von Sympathie und von mir ab. Sei nicht süß und knuffig, zeige ein bisschen mehr Stärke. Du bist recht hübsch. Darauf stehen die im Kapitol. Besonders auf deine roten Haare, oder was auch immer das ist. Du hast nicht den besten Stylisten, aber trotzdem musst du schön aussehen, dafür sorge ich." Ginnifer schaute verdutzt. "Ich habe nur eine Frage, Miss Mason" - "Johanna" - "Johanna, wieso legst du dich ausgerechnet für mich so sehr ins Zeug? Ich meine, es ist kein Geheimnis, dass ich spätestens am dritten Tag sterbe." Johanna schwieg. Der Rotschopf hasste Stille als Antwort auf ihre Frage, darum bohrte sie ihren Blick direkt in die Augen ihrer Mentorin. "Harley, dein Freund. Er hat von dir erzählt", begann sie und schaute auf zu Ginnifer. Man konnte schon Tränen in den Augen erkennen. "Er hat mich gebeten, dass wenn das Urteil auf dich fällt und ich Mentorin bin, dass ich stets auf dich Acht geben soll. Er opferte sich für mich auf, ich schulde ihm etwas." Sowohl Johanna, als auch Ginnifer mussten nach einem Tuch greifen, um sich die Tränen wegzuwischen. Beide erinnerten sich genau. Johanna und Harley wurden von dem Jungen aus 1 verfolgt. Harley konnte sich auf einen Baum retten, denn beide waren unbewaffnet. Johanna stolperte und fiehl zu Boden. Der Karriero ziehlte mit einem Speer auf sie. Johanna schloss ihre Augen und machte sich auf ihr Ende gefasst. Und als sie wieder die Augen öffnete, mit der Feststellung, dass sie noch lebt, sah sie Harley, durchbohrt von dem Speer und sie rann davon, weinend. Ginnifer wusste, dass sie Johanna nicht böse sein dürfte, aber wäre sie nicht gewesen, könnte Harley eventuell Sieger der Spiele sein, da er recht kräftig war. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte Johanna schließlich und unterbrach das Schwelgen in Erinnerungen. "Ich hatte keine Wahl, ich konnte sterben, zu ihm eilen und dabei ihm beim Sterben zuschauen oder zu fliehen." Johanna schaute aus dem Fenster. "Wir sind da, willkommen an dem schrecklichstem Ort der Welt", Johanna stand auf und flüsterte folgendes in Ginnifers Ohr: "Das Kapitol." Ginnifer folgte Johanna und der kleine Junge war auch dabei gewesen. Bunt und zugleich verrückt geschminkte Leute mit Perrücken bejubelten hauptsächlich Ginnifer, aber auch Johanna, die vornab lief, blieb nicht ohne Applaus. Wenig Zuwendung bekam der kleine Bub, der vor dem Rotschopf lief und es wurden viele Bilder geschossen, bis sie endlich in das Wohngebäude einmarschierten. Sie wurden in das siebte Stockwerk geführt. Und Ginnifer sah den reichlich geschmückten Tisch mit viel Essen und Trinken, so viel hat sie noch nie gesehen. "Ginnifer, an deiner Stelle würde ich gleich zu deinen Stylisten gehen. Einfach den Aufzug in das dritte Untergeschoss nehmen", erklärte Fancy, die lebendige Barbiepuppe. Ohne länger auf das Essen einzugehen, lief sie zum Lift, der sie in das Stylisten Zimmer führte. "Hallo?" rief sie und setzte sich gleich auf den silbernen Stuhl. "Ginnifer?", hörte man eine weibliche Stimme, sanft und behutsam. „Wo ist denn mein Rotschopf?", fragte sie erneut. Ginnifer wollte antworten, doch aus ihrer Kehle trat nur ein Ächzen hervor. Sie machte einen Satz zu ihrer Stylistin hin, in der Hoffnung, sie würde nicht so schrecklich aussehen wie die restlichen Bewohner des Kapitols. Doch sie irrte sich. _Es _sah noch viel schlimmer aus. Die Haare stiegen zu Berge, blondiert und toupiert, ein lila-grünes Gemisch von Haaren hing direkt an ihrer Stirn, mit ein wenig Fantasie konnte man dies einen _Pony_ nennen. Die Lippen waren grauenhaft, die Oberlippe glich einem blauem Streichholz, dagegen die Unterlippe einem weißem Walross. Ihr Teint war gepunktet und ihre Augenbrauen bestanden aus je zwei Federn, beide im Muster eines Leoparden, wie Ginnifer es nur aus Büchern kannte. Sie besaß keine Wimpern, aber das eine Auge war gelb und die Pupille glich der einer Katze, das andere Auge war pechschwarz. Die Kleidung war ein Klumpen blickdichte Folie, welche wie Metall schimmerte und früher auch _Alufolie _genannt wurde. „Lass dich mal ansehen!", kicherte das Wesen schon fast und ließ Ginnifer näher kommen. Sie keuchte auf. „An dir müssen wir so einiges ändern, mein Liebes, so einiges!" Dabei wies sie ihrer Tributin an, sich auf die Metallbank zu legen, woneben etliche Folterwerkzeuge wären. „Und ich dachte, das Schlimmste erwartet mich in der Arena", sagte Ginnifer leise zu sich selbst, sodass es die Gestalt, die sich ihre Stylistin nannte nicht hören konnte. „Ich bin übrigens Fabrea und dein Name ist nicht allzu unbekannt, liebstes Ginny! Es wird nur über dich geredet, über deine feuerroten Haare"-„Fuchsorange!" unterbrach sie Ginnifer. Fabrea stöhnte. „Wie auch immer. Sie würden nur liebend gern aus dir eine Kapitolbewohnerin machen! Aber dafür müssen erst einmal deine ganzen Körperbehaarungen weg!" Mit diesen Worten presste der Rotschopf die Augen zu, denn sie wusste, dass ihr etwas Schmerzhaftes bevorsteht. Sie schrie vor Schmerz, etliche Male, es war reine Folter, denn auch ihre Muttermale wurden entfernt, hinausgeschnitten und darauf bandagiert. Jedoch war Fabrea so gütig und ließ ihr ihre Sommersprossen, nachdem sie schon etliche Male das Thema anschnitt, sie ebenfalls zu entfernen. Ginnifer protestierte. Nachdem Ginnifer auch schließlich das verfilzte Haar seidig gebürstet wurde, wurde sie entlassen. Doch ab jetzt fing der wirklich wichtige Teil an.


End file.
